Forgotten Memories
by Rikki Taro
Summary: "Yuki…" He murmured his silver hair tousling in the wind. Her eyes didn't seem as they once were, bur filled with annoyance to closely resemble those of the man he despised who stood behind her. He smirked and placed a hand around her waist as she leaned to his touch. "And you are?" This is just an excerpt of future chapter. But there's a summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Another one guys. I just have all of these ideas and this one is truly one of my favorites.**

**So just to clarify a few things, about this story. Unlike when Juuri erased Yuki's memories, knowledge, and vampire side. Kaname only strictly sealed her memories. Meaning Yuki still can remember what she is and can act her age though with no memory. Other than that enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_

**Summary as shown: **_**"Yuki…" He murmured his silver hair tousling in the wind. Her eyes didn't seem as they once were, bur filled with annoyance to closely resemble those of the man he despised who stood behind her. He smirked and placed a hand around her waist as she leaned to his touch.**_

"_**And you are?" **_

**Full Summary: Kaname lets his greed and selfishness overcome him and seals away Yuki's memories. To rebuild around them a world he wants her to see. Though how does this all exactly play out?**

* * *

'_Kaname…what are you doing?' She asked being trapped against the wall. He bent down to hug her, pressing her body closely to him._

'_My dear girl…why do you try so hard to leave here?' She squirmed in his hold._

'_Zero is my close friend. We haven't seen each other in years…I only wanted to visit him. He still remains in a part of my heart.'_ His grip tightened almost becoming painful.

'Yuki…' He whispered pressing a hand against the back of her head. 'Forgive me.'

Blackness overcame her as she could easily tell what he was doing. 'KANAME! NO!'

* * *

Everything was dark and cold to her. She opened her hazy eyes to look around. Making out the outlines of pieces of furniture. She sat up in the bed to look down upon her hands. Examining her fingers and arms curiously.

_Where am I?_ She wondered raising her hand up to her head. _Who am I?_ She pushed herself to try and remember but only received a large pain in her head.

She could remember what she was, and that where she was included others of her kind. The thought started a burning in her throat wishing to be quenched. She knew the only thing she and her kind needed to quench the thirst her body required.

The sound of the door opened with a small groan as she glanced over to the presence that entered the room. Her eyes took notice in the blood pumping through his veins making her throat tighten with thirst. She wanted this man's blood in particular for an unknown reason.

"You're awake." He stated walking towards her. His movements were full of strength and power making her feel fearful to attack him. She only backed away closer onto the bed to distance herself.

"Don't be frightened." He assured her. "I only wish to protect you."

His voice soothed her, bringing her comfort when he extended his hand a comforting smile appeared across his face. She looked at it oddly, before lifting up her own hand. Moving it up to his face he relaxed as she pulled open his lip to brush her finger against his fang. Too closely her finger was pricked as the blood dripped into his mouth.

The moment his eyes turned red she retracted her hand. Holding her own finger to her mouth to lap her own blood. His eyes settled from the red they were back to the beautiful wine colored eyes they were originally.

"You must be thirsty. Forgive me; I was happy you were awake finally after several days in your sleep." He sat on the bed before her, leaning aside to shove his neck to her mouth.

"Please drink until you are full." She watched oddly seeing the blood tempt her. She wondered why he offered it to her so freely. Though she had no clue how to obtain the object to quench her thirst.

"Have you forgotten how to use your fangs?" She nodded to his comment, not knowing how to form the right words and not trusting to speak with him. He let out a heavy sigh before pulling away from her and raised his wrist to his mouth. His fangs clammed down hard over his skin until blood trailed down his arm. The red liquid soaked his sleeve until he ripped aside the ruined fabric. She didn't wait for him to give her permission, as she greedily drunk from him.

His hand slowly went up to her hair, as to not frighten her as his fingers brushed through her tresses gently. Slowly she retracted from his wrist, feeling guilty and licked over his bite marks to lap the final drops of blood and heal the puncture marks. He let out a sigh as he opened his eyes again to look at her.

"That's a good girl." He murmured brushing a hand through her hair. "Do you remember anything? About whom you are or who I am?"

She shook her head but leaned into his chest. Pressing her ear to his chest, his heart pounding in her ear. He placed his arms around her to hold her tightly and lovingly.

"Yuki." He breathed against her ear and was met with confused eyes.

"Yu…ki." She repeated back to him with a tilt of her head in confusion. She placed her hand onto his chest as he watched curiously. "Yuki."

"No." He murmured. Hurt and shame appeared across her face as he took her hand to place it over her chest. "You're Yuki."

He moved her hand back to him. "I'm Kaname."

"Kaname." She whispered again snuggling in his chest, deciding to trust this man.

"Yuki." He murmured placing a kiss on her forehead. "Finally, you are mine."

* * *

Once Yuki had fallen back asleep Kaname had left her again. Closing the door, the Kaname that was really born as Yuki's brother felt guilty. Taking away a part of Yuki to fit into what the pride filled Kuran ancestor wanted.

He knew it was wrong. To take away her memories of her time spent at Cross Academy. He was that selfish. Thinking of the times she was often conflicted with her emotions for Zero Kiryuu. Only recently could he take it no longer and erased her memories. Could he take it no longer and erased her memories.

In doing so making her forget who he was as well as who she was. Though both could easily be fixed. She could be retaught those and be raised in the place she was meant to take.

He walked into his office when a glass of water and tablets awaited him. Though he was gifted with a small drop of her blood, he had forbidden himself from drinking her blood until she was comfortable with herself. He cringed as he gulped down the flavorless substance. Still, one part of his judgment justified that what he did was the only way for her to be fully comfortable as a pure-blood. Without her human memories, she would be comfortable in the lifestyle she was born to lead, as his wife.

**Okay well that's chapter one I'll have more in the next chapter but this will probably super long. Then again, I like making complex stories.**

**Anyways so I love asking you new readers questions.**

**Q: So who was your first anime guy/girl crush?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I've returned from Aoi Uma con and there was a bunch of **_**Vampire Knight**_** stuff. I mean cosplayers, badges, plushies, cards, scrolls, pillows, yet no small posters or prints. But I had fun as Lightning and Homura for the last time this year. So just posting this up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_

**Summary as shown: **_**"Yuki…" He murmured his silver hair tousling in the wind. Her eyes didn't seem as they once were, bur filled with annoyance to closely resemble those of the man he despised who stood behind her. He smirked and placed a hand around her waist as she leaned to his touch.**_

"_**And you are?" **_

**Full Summary: Kaname lets his greed and selfishness overcome him and seals away Yuki's memories. To rebuild around them a world he wants her to see. Though how does this all exactly play out?**

* * *

She awoke again in the same room. It was dark again, and she was alone. Setting aside the covers, she placed her feet on the cool wooden floor and wobbled to stand. Walking over to the curtain, she pulled aside the fabric to look outside. Snow was floating down from the dark clouds above. Already it was turning into inches on the ground.

_Snow. When was the last time I had seen that? _She wondered looking down upon it.

"Yuki." A voice murmured. She jumped, looking over at the same man from the previous night. Remembering him, she ran to his arms.

"Kaname." She whispered into his chest.

"I'm glad you remember me."

She nodded against his chest. "Yuki there are some people I have to introduce you to."

She looked up at him blankly, not knowing what to say.

"First you should dress." He sighed, taking her hand to lead her to the closet. Once he opened the door, Yuki almost jumped behind him being met by many frilly clothing. He went on and leafed through the clothing to be the one to choose what she wore. Settling on a peach longer sleeve dress.

"It would be improper for me to help dress you, some women will assist you. So please be good to them and I will be right outside."

He laid the dress on the bed as she carefully watched him walk to the door. Just as he said, two girls, lower vampires awaited outside the door bowing to the two purebloods.

"She's ready for you now, and the dress on the bed would be suitable." His voice replied in an icy tone before stepping outside.

The two girls entered, closing the door behind them and bowing to her.

"Yuki-sama."

She nodded to them in acknowledgement as she began removing her night gown. One went to get a slip from the mahogany dresser before they helped her into the dress. Pulling it up the upper part of the bodice was a stiff material while the skirt flared out past her mid-calves.

While one brushed through her hair, the other returned back to the closet to bring back a pair of matching pin heeled shoes. Yuki sat down as to adjust them though once she stood; it took her a few moments to get used to them. But with her reflexes and perfect balance she easily caught on to watch perfectly.

The two maids smiled, bringing forth a mirror so she could view herself with. Her appearance was odd to her, a petite body that was framed by long dark brown hair. Though her eyes she recognized as they looked almost exactly as Kaname's.

"Are you ready to go?" They asked in unison. Yuki nodded as they opened the door for her. Kaname was true to his word by waiting exactly outside when he looked over to her, a smile appeared across his face.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, placing his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "And you're _my _beautiful girl."

She looked at him curiously though made no comment as his hand placed at the small of her back to lead her along down the hall. Yuki's eyes darted around with caution though admired the art along the wall. Mostly consisting of people with similar looks to them with the same wine colored eyes.

He steered her to the stairwell, leading down the steps. Their steps being perfectly synchronized as they passed the second level to go down to the first floor. She could hear the gentle murmurs though refused to show her nervous feelings. Being a pureblood it was her instinct to hide her emotions.

"The question is if it's true." A voice said. "I'm not denying Kaname-sama's power as a pureblood, but I do give it a few days."

She saw them as Kaname paused at the top of the stairs, waiting to be noticed. There were only three at the time. All in a huddle and dressed nicely, although all were different from what she and Kaname looked like.

One had the hair the color of flames. That was styled in an upward fashion. He was tall a clearly developed brute strength that would even out do her pureblood strength, but still had a cool and annoyed look. Next to him was a woman with honey-gold hair. Her features were stoic though she clearly had a lower tolerance than the man beside her.

The last, looked both yet the age of a young man but still had a childlike behavior. He was handsome, though not completely like Kaname, and resembled opposite appearances of the other man showing relativity. Though his hair was light blonde and eyes were an ice blue.

"Aidou." Kaname hissed from behind her. His voice clearly annoyed. The others looked up at them before bowing in respect. "I don't want to hear such things again." The blonde bowed lower in fear.

"Of course, forgive me Kaname-sama." He pushed her along again as they walked down the steps perfectly in matching synch. The three watched her carefully as if examining her. As most lower class vampires did to gain a closer relationship with a pureblood as she was aware of. She didn't react to it at all and stopped at the end.

"I thought it would be time you three were introduced…to Yuki." Kaname replied, shooting them a dangerous glance.

"Yuki…" Aidou murmured looking at her with interest. Kaname's grip around her tightened. Aidou directed his gaze elsewhere with a bow. "I mean, Yuki-sama."

"Sama?" She repeated. Saying that simple honorific attracted all the attention to watching her._ I am a pureblood…._ She reminded herself looking up to Kaname. _Like him. We're both held with utmost respect._

"Is there something you require of me…Aidou?" She asked in an emotionless tone. She caught the sight of a satisfied smile on Kaname's face but ignored it.

"As I have told you, Yuki has a case of amnesia. So I do expect you to treat her with respect for her to figure out where she belongs." He directed. Looking back down to her. "Tell me Yuki…do they look in any way familiar to you?"

She looked away from his entrancing eyes back at the others who were stiff. Looking over their features, she eyed Aidou carefully. A panicked look on his face as he looked from her to Kaname. A sheering pain ripped through her mind as she placed a hand along her head in hopes to soothe it. Looking back to him she lowered her gaze.

"No…none of them look familiar." She felt his hand trail up her back to the back of her head to pull her against him.

"Good girl Yuki. You don't have to worry though…you are safe here with my help." Yuki couldn't find anything to say but only nestled against him. Finding nothing else she could do but trust him completely.

**Okay so pretty short but still, I'm going to try and get it done a little better and have it longer. I just got back from Aoi Uma con and got all these sheets of **_**Vampire Knight**_** stickers! So now that my conventions are over for the year, I'm saving all my money though I'm tempted to get Guilty soon. And my updates will come quicker with everything and my goal is going to be two or three fan fictions a week.**

**Alright so a few announcements.**

**One:**** I'll have a few more VK stories coming out soon a few more being Yuki X Kaname and another being Haruka X Juri. So be on the lookout I plan on posting a thing or two about them in my profile.**

**Second:**** These stories are really inspiring so I think I'm also going to draw a few scenes of this story and if I do I will make an announcement and give a link to my deviantart. I hope to start within the next few weeks just because things are edgy.**

**Third:**** Why didn't I buy the Vk body pillow?**

**Other than that thank you for reading and my next update should be around the first week of October.**

**Q: Who would you like to with, in this series?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again all! I love this story. And I'm excited to see it progress.**

**A: ummmmmmmmmm….I honestly don't know. Any of them boys? Yagari? Zero? Kaname? Kain? As my top few? Yeah I like Yagari…..emmmmmm I just like hearing that voice actor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight_**

**Summary as shown: _"Yuki…" He murmured his silver hair tousling in the wind. Her eyes didn't seem as they once were, bur filled with annoyance to closely resemble those of the man he despised who stood behind her. He smirked and placed a hand around her waist as she leaned to his touch._**

**"_And you are?" _**

**Full Summary: Kaname lets his greed and selfishness overcome him and seals away Yuki's memories. To rebuild around them a world he wants her to see. Though how does this all exactly play out?**

The rest of the night was spent being a tour for Yuki. Having been formally introduced to the other three as Akatsuki Kain, Souen Ruka, and Hanabusa Aidou. After being introduced, Kaname insisted to take her around for a tour of the mansion before joining the others for a late dinner.

There was only silence amongst them as they finished. Yuki watched Kaname carefully as he took a sip of wine. His eyes met hers as she diverted her own gaze to the glass in front of her. She left it un-touched at the moment, since she could smell the blood within it.

"It's made that way Yuki." He whispered to her. "It's a special collection that's hard to find." She cautiously looked over to him again to see a relaxed smile over his face. The others were coy to just advert their gaze elsewhere. Obviously they were too loyal for their own good.

Looking back to the glass, she picked up the stem gently between her fingers. She noticed him watching her carefully as she brought it to her lips and tilted the contents back as the red liquid slid down her throat. She could taste the alcohol burn her throat though the sweetest hint of blood.

As she placed the glass down she noticed the happy smile on his face as he glanced behind her to the window. The sky was becoming hinted with pinks of the rising sun. Rising from his seat he walked around to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come Yuki, you should probably get more rest, before the sun comes up." He urged. She knew that now wasn't the moment to object as he pulled her seat out for her. Getting up they left without a word as they returned upstairs in silence until they were out of earshot.

"You did well to hide your thoughts from them; clearly you haven't put down your defenses."

"You seemed to have seen through it easily." He chuckled at her comment from amusement.

"That's because I'm a king, and I know you much better than they could ever hope to." The stopped in front of her door as she felt his breath against her hair. "Oh Yuki."

His lips moved down to press onto her forehead as she could feel something pass through her as he pulled away. A smile still on his lips.

"Get some sleep my love." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair. He turned and left looking back at her before disappearing around the corner. She sighed as she opened the door to the darkness of the bedroom. Slipping out of her heeled shoes she was a little glad to have a moment alone though she was easily exhausted by walking around the large manor.

Slipping the dress off, she left it on the floor before picking up the fresh nightgown laid out for her. The comfort of the warm cotton enticed her to feel drowsier. While the moment she laid on the bed she began to drift off to her sleep.

**Meanwhile**

"She appears to be behaving as you want her to." Kain replied pulling the curtain shut to block the rising sun. The pureblood's fingers traced over the piece of the queen on his chessboard. Her place right along with him, the king.

"Partially…" He muttered looking at the only piece against him now. A black knight. "It will be a little longer before she's exactly the way it should be."

"Still, it's odd to see she doesn't remember a thing. And she puts all of her trust in you."

"Not at all, but she does trust me greatly. But it won't be long, especially with my blood coursing through her." His hand enclosed over the head of the piece as he let out a heavy sigh. "I wonder what Yuki will dream of tonight."

* * *

Everything came in flashes, too quick for Yuki to process what was going on. The images running through her mind becoming too hard to recall. Her head was beginning to hurt form the pressure of her thoughts.

_Stop….let me remember!_ Her nails dug into her scalp._ There's more I'm not being told! What is my purpose! I must remember!_

"Mother?" A sweet voice called to her. Her eyes snapped open to look down beside her. A small child clutching her dress, looking up to her with those wine colored eyes. _Kaname._ She realized.

"Mother?" She repeated. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking saddened.

"Mother has that distant look in her eyes again." He said, giving her such a state of shock she couldn't move as he climbed up atop her lap. His hand clenching the fabric. "Please don't leave us again…Father and I get sad when you leave us."

She closed her eyes a moment when her sheering headache disappeared, on instinct her hand went to the back of his head to brush through his dark locks. Unusually, she felt suddenly close to him, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Mother, are you unhappy with me?" Her mouth opened but she couldn't speak, she only shook her head. "Don't leave us…ever."

"Never." She repeated, resting her chin against his head.

Yuki's eyes shot open to look around her room. It was only a dream that felt so real to her. The boy was still clearly in her mind. And she remembered how he looked exactly like Kaname. Leaving her bed she looked out the window to the twilight sky. She was u early and immediately wanted to speak with Kaname

Walking to the closet, she found a simple light blue dress and found a light tan sweater. Dressing quickly she found a pair of blue shoes to match, noticing there were only heeled shoes in her entire wardrobe.

Leaving her room, no one was waiting for her outside. Clearly they weren't thinking she would be up so early. Briskly, she walked down the hall to fly down the steps. She could smell the aroma of breakfast foods and walked into the dining room. The others looked up at her startled while Kaname sat at the head of the table and casted her an enticing look.

"Good morning." He smiled, motioning to the seat beside him. She walked over to him feeling anxiety well in her.

"Tell me who you are to me." She demanded. His expression didn't chance at all.

"You need to know this instant?"

"I need to know."

"What is it? Have you been thinking of me all night?" Yuki froze. "I'm flattered but please sit."

"I know you have something greater to do with my past."

"That was quick." Aidou muttered, receiving a glare from the two.

"Would you three give us a moment?" Kaname asked the three. Not questioning him, they left immediately, Kain dragging out a complaining Aidou.

"Yuki, why do you look so scared?" Her eyes glanced to the floor.

"I have an instinct, and last night I had a dream. Of a boy. Who looked like you, and called me 'mother'." An amused smile tugged across his lips.

"Well it seems that a part of you is remembering."

"What?"

"You see Yuki, I am your fiancée. So I take it that dream was a reminder of what you will one day do."

Her eyes were wide to look down at her hands. "But think of nit as a step you achieved of discovering the truth about your past, knowing I would be your future." He began eating his breakfast again. After a few moments, the others returned with them all to eat in silence. Yuki hardly ate before she got up and left the room. Her heart pondering of the attributed pressure to her.

Kaname watched and twirled the contents of a glass of water.

"Aidou, if I hear you say one more thing about Yuki being able to regain her memories you'll be put in the basement for the next fifty years with stakes pinning you to the wall." The blonde gulped heavily. "That would only be fitting since I've designed Yuki's memory block to give her immense pain when thinking too much about her memories. Every time you make a comment to doubt what I'm telling her she suffers. Keep that in mind."

He rose from her seat to leave the room. Following the scent of Yuki. He knew her dream was from his own doing, wanting her to quickly find the reality as quickly as possible. But he would be patient, knowing soon she would come to him. And wish to constantly be with him as he her.

Walking to the library, he opened the door to see her sprawled on the ground to look up to the ceiling Books stacked around her that were filled with the histories of pureblood lines.

"Yuki," He murmured kneeling beside her. She casted him a small glance to the side.

"Why are there no records of me in here?"

"They were destroyed long ago." He answered brushing a land across her forehead. "The only one who knows about your past is me."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"You were born a princess among the Kuran bloodline. Set to marry you're older brother, me." Unlike the first time she learned this information she accepted it well. Her mind adjusted to the idea how purebloods married in the family. "When you were young you were kept secret to be protected from our uncle. But our parents died fighting him. After words, I took the role of the family head while keeping you secret to our parents' wishes. Up until you lost your memory from an impact of a hunter's weapon after you were introduced to society.

Her shocked eyes calmed down as she down to her palms.

"You don't need to accept your role right now. I'll wait for when you're ready to accept me."

"Is this why you wish for me to be with you?"

"Yes." There is no one else I will love or be with." He turned to glance back at her from the door. "One who shall be only with me. And become my wife."

**Okay so a little longer but you guys have to give me something back in reviews. So please?**

**Q: Where would you imagine everyone in **_**Vampire Knight**_** to go on vacation  
? (This is also a riddle)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm posting another chapter up for you guys.**

**A: Romania! *comedic drum* okay go to disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight_**

**Summary as shown: _"Yuki…" He murmured his silver hair tousling in the wind. Her eyes didn't seem as they once were, bur filled with annoyance to closely resemble those of the man he despised who stood behind her. He smirked and placed a hand around her waist as she leaned to his touch._**

**"_And you are?" _**

**Full Summary: Kaname lets his greed and selfishness overcome him and seals away Yuki's memories. To rebuild around them a world he wants her to see. Though how does this all exactly play out?**

* * *

Yuki sat beside the open curtains of the room, a book on her lap that she was currently 'reading'. Her gaze diverted outside to the snowy grounds.

A few days had passed in the time that Kaname had explained their engagement to her. She hadn't seen much of him since, as well as avoided him and his followers. They often came to call upon her to ask for her company or for her to eat, as if it was necessary. Yet she only ignored him.

She watched carefully as Kain walked about outside on his usual patrol. Turning back to her book she pulled the curtain shut with her powers. With all her time spent alone she had started practicing her powers once again. She found it so odd that she wasn't used to using her powers.

She sighed again and went back to her reading before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yuki-sama!" Aidou shouted from the other side. She sighed glaring to the door he was pounding upon. "I'm not going away until you come out!"

"All I have to do is call Kuran-san and you will run for the hills." She said loud enough, before slamming the book shut.

"I will not! OH! Kaname-sama!" She raised a brow as a gentle knock occurred on her door.

"Yuki? May **I** come in?" He asked

"Of course Kuran-san." The door opened with Kaname standing in the door way, Aidou peaking in over his shoulder.

"Must you still refer to me with that honorific?"

"I don't know you well enough to use anything else. And I don't want to appear rude to you." He sighed, walking in to grab her hands.

"I wouldn't mind…in fact I would be honored if you used my name for we are more than mere acquaintances…we were meant to be married since your birth."

"Was there something you needed?" She asked trying to change the subject. He sighed before the door slammed shut in front of Aidou's face, no doubt by his own powers.

"Other than to come see the beautiful face of my fiancée," He murmured, cupping her cheek gently. "I came to let you know I will be taking a trip. It will be a small one, but will in no doubt lead to more…complicated matters. I won't be gone long."

"I won't mind. Please…take your time in returning back safely." She replied with a warm smile. He returned one, while leaning to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll return back quickly to you." He murmured into her hair. "Be safe here while I'm away."

He exited quickly closing the door behind him. A scowl replacing the smile he had shared for Yuki. Aidou still remained standing there; Kaname grabbed him by the ear, dragging him down to the hall into the privacy of his office.

"As I told you all earlier….I am leaving Yuki in your care for these times that I **must** go away." He growled, running a hand through his hair. "She is not to leave the mansion, no one is to come near the mansion, and in the meantime I am away, I wish for you to personally tutor her Aidou. I have already requested Ruka to be a more feminine influence. Just keep her busy from thinking too much."

"Of course….as you wish Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed. "But…forgive me for asking how this will help with your plan. The meetings you were called away for were the reason Yuki…I mean Yuki-sama became so intent on returning to Cross academy. If you leave how will you wish for her to stay with you?"

Kaname casted a cold look over his shoulder to Aidou.

"These meetings won't be going on much longer. Soon Yuki and I will be the last of the purebloods and it will become rightful that with the council gone, and no other pureblood to fight for the throne that we ascend as leaders of the vampire monarchy. After that there will be only minor finalizations with the hunters. That's when Yuki and I will be married, and she will only remain at my side…only then will everything be right Aidou." He walked over to grab his coat from the rack before the door in his office. "And I trust that all of you will go along with my plan. If not you are welcome to leave. The only one who must remain here is Yuki. I understand if you don't want to do as I say, and I still leave you with your free will.

"Kaname-sama, we all will follow whatever your will shall be." Aidou reminded. The pureblood stopped from heading outside a moment.

"Then I appreciate your cooperation."

* * *

"Dammit I didn't think that Kaname-sama's orders would be so hard!" Aidou whined running around the mansion.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki groaned, looking around as well. "You have a knack of losing things. But I would expect you to take care of a PUREBLOOD!"

"I left her alone for a single moment while I went to go and find the book that she seemed so surely interested in learning about dynamic elements of Darwin's theory."

"…Idiot…you treasure Kaname-sama's trash yet you treat his fiancée as nothing more."

"I do not. She said she wanted to learn more on the theory."

"You've been tutoring her for a few days and after the first lesson, I recall you saying 'Yuki-sama couldn't pay a lick of attention to your science lecture'."

"SHE SOUNDED INTERESTED!"

"Will you both please stop?" The two cousins looked up from their argument to Yuki who stood behind them. Her skin paler than usual as she leaned against the wall. "So loud."

"Yuki-sama are you alright?" Aidou fawned over her.

"I'll be fine Aidou…forgive me for leaving, I thought to get a moment of fresh air."

"YOU WENT OUTSIDE?!"

"You needn't fret Aidou." She sighed. "Excuse me. I'll be retiring early." She excused walking past them back down the hall to her bedroom.

"Hanabusa you've past your custom level of stupidity. Can you not see she's starving!"

Yuki closed the door to her bedroom still listening to the argument carefully.

"What do you want me to do Akatsuki?! She refuses to drink anything. I let her try the blood tablets and she nearly choked as if they were killing her!"

She raised her hand up to her throat recalling the taste of the bland water. It was unknown to her why the water that was made to help quench a vampire's thirst for blood had done the opposite to her and scorched her throat more.

She laid down upon the bed, trying to soothe the ache in her head. From both the lack of sleep and nutrition of blood she didn't know how much longer she would last out. Having avoiding any sleep was taking a toll on her, ever since the night she had dreamed of the boy who looked like Kaname. Any time she had slept it was the same dream. The same boy who seemed to have a power over her.

If he asked her to hold him, she did so. If he asked for a hug she complied. She was weak to a pureblood infant that she was so fond of inside her dream realm. Her vision blurred, already her strength beginning to abandon to her. Until her eyes became too heavy did she give into slumber, as it consumed her greatly.

"_Mother! Mother!" His voice called for her. Her vision remained enclosed from her knowing her surroundings. _

"_She's not waking Father…why does she remain so still? You say that we live forever."_

"_She's only dreaming." A familiar voice replied. She recognized it as Kuran-san's. As he had told her, this dream was a constant reminder of who she would become. She felt a hand caress her forehead gently, giving her a warm and comforting feeling. "My love will return to me soon." His breath caressed her ear gently before gently placing his gentle lips to her temple._

"_I only hope she returns soon."_

Yuki opened her eyes quickly having not slept long and met a pair of gentle eyes. She was under the covers in a larger bed and dressed in her night gown. Her breaths came out in harsh labors in shock before noticing she wasn't in her usual room.

"Did I awake you?" He murmured, looking down. "You try to hide your thoughts yet you clearly are holding panic within you."

"How did you know?"

"Yuki…you're breathing so hard and sweating…your hands are clenching the sheets."

She let out her breath and released the sheets that had small tears from her nails.

"Your skin is so pale…you've restrained from drinking the blood tablets while I was gone? And avoiding sleep so much that you slept soundlessly for two days."

"Two days?! And you returned in time to see me in such a weak state?"

"I've only now just returned Yuki. To find my household in a state of panic that the future queen was found unconscious and wouldn't awaken."

"So they found me. They must fear you and trust you greatly to not take the advantage to drink from a young pureblood."

"Yes…I find it odd myself." He replied looking away.

"How did I end up here?"

"I brought you up myself. Once I returned from a shower you were wincing, and looked so stressed that I couldn't move from your side."

Yuki looked at him shocked at his concern. Although it was nothing new from the moment they met. He said he only wished to protect her and let her even drink from his blood. Her sight heightened to where she could see his veins. The thirst in her throat began painfully as she raised her hand to cup her neck.

"You must drink Yuki." His voice coxed her. He scooted closer along the bed next to her and exposed his neck. "Those blood tablets are making you sick? Excuse my inconsiderately. I should have left you my blood to feed on. Nothing else can possibly quench you."

She breathed against his neck, feeling the temptation rise up in her. His hand placed at the back of her head to keep her in place.

"It's a beautiful thing really…how much you depend on me…this is how our life shall be…always my love. Drink from me."

Her fangs flew forth from her mouth as they pierced through his skin. Blood flooded through her mouth as she drunk greedily.

"Yes Yuki…" He breathed she wondered what he meant and until she was full did she pull away. Her body fell weak as he remained hugging her as he fell onto the bed beside her, hugging her closely. Sleep consumed her once again as she nestled against his warm chest. Her defenses were beginning to crack around this man for an unknown reason.

"_Mother's waking!" The boy's voice exclaimed._

_Yuki was able to open her eyes to look up at the canopy of a large extravagant bed frame. She blinked a moment before turning her head to look into the eyes of the boy. He smiled warmly to her and looked up behind her. She turned over to look at the man next to her that looked like much older version of the boy, and it was no shock that it was Kaname._

_He smiled to her as well, and she smiled back to him before raising her hand to his cheek. _

"_My love." She murmured before being kissed passionately by him, in which she didn't fight._

**Oh my god?! Could Yuki be giving into Kaname's power in her dreams?! Anyways just to cover few bases of what goes on in this.**

**Kaname is pro getting the monarchy back. Kind what he was gonna do before…just whatever the hell volume 13 was. He wants to be a king with Yuki at his side**

**After Yuki was told her role she just wants to be distant to figure out her life.**

**I feel like there's more but that's all I can say right now. **

**Must read!**

**Okay so update scheduling…well for the next month fan fiction is going to be pushed off for a bit. DON'T FLIP OUT! Let me explain. For the past three years fan fiction has been my all in writing. It's been my training wheels, and I've been scared in writing my books or applying for things. And with two writing contests coming up I want to spend time focusing on the short stories I want to send in. Atop of swamped with school work and working for my trip to Japan which is due by Christmas.**

**At the same time, I will be catching up on writing the chapters of my stories yet not exactly posting them. I just need the time to see about MY ideas and my writing to see I they're any good. I will be back and I know you guys are tired of this crap but believe me I will be back.**

**More than likely I'll update this around the end of the month thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think!  
**

**Q: Who would you think would be a more possessive lover Kaname? Or Zero?**

**REVIEW! See you soon.**


End file.
